The Way Home
by LilyVampire
Summary: When Sakura is exposed to danger, Sasuke remembers the truth about their past. Will they manage to find their way to home, or will they end like thousand before them: in lab as an experiments? SasuxSaku


**All right so this is my first fan fiction. I dreamed about the story, only it was about me and my boyfriend, and I liked it, so I changed characters and bits of story so it should be fine. ****I guess xD **

**Summary: **_Sasuke and Sakura went to amusement park, but Sasuke can't stop thinking about dream he had last night. When Sakura is exposed to danger, he remembers the truth about their past. Will they manage to find their way to home, or will they end like thousand before them: in lab as an experiment?_

**Pairing: **_SasuxSaku_

**Rated:** _M, I'm planning to put in some inappropriate scenes xD_

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke, hurry up," she laughed while she danced beside him. "Hn." He knew how much she wanted to do this. She begged him to come with her for weeks, and of course he gave up after a while, so now they were walking towards amusement park. He smiled to himself; although he hated them, she was shining like the sun. It was worth going. But.. She mustn't know about his dreams last night, about the hunch he had about this place. He will be wary; he can't let anything happen to his personal sun. Increasing his pace, he took her hand as they entered the park.

* * *

Sakura's eyes got wide open. "Damn, I never imagined it'll be THAT big, "she said. Seeing Sasuke smile from the corner of her eye, she smiled too. Surely he guessed it was her first time. While she looked around, Sasuke whispered into her ear: "Where does the princess want to go first?" He always called her princess, and she didn't know why; but she got used to it after a while. "Why don't we go there?" she asked, pointing at the little purple tent in distance. "Hn," he answered her once again, but then suddenly a smile faded from his face and he stopped. She turned around wonderingly, her big green eyes meting his onyx. "I.. No. We mustn't go in there, Sakura." Surprised as she was, she still knew how to act stubborn. "But Saaaasuuukeeeee, I WANT to go!" He shock his head. "We're not going in there." With tears in her eyes, she screamed:" I'm going Sasuke, no matter what you say!" and started running towards the tent.

* * *

He froze. She mustn't go in THERE; he must stop her, even if she'll hate him later. It was too much like his dreams; and those dreams must be prevented in reality, whatever the cost is. By being a fast runner, he knew he will catch her, and started running. He caught her before the tent entrance. "Please Sakura, don't go in there. If you truly love me, you won't go." He knew he sounded like a jerk, but he hoped she heard pleading sound in his voice. Smiling weakly, she turned around and hugged him tightly. "I know what you dreamed of last night, for I had the same dream for more than a year. That's why I never came to amusement park before. That's why you can't come in with me. I love you way to much; I can't let them hurt you because of me. Please Sasuke, let me go. You don't know how the dream ends, do you?"

Astonished, he watched her face. How did she know he dreamed about her? And if she knew what will happen, why did she want to go in there anyway? "Sakura.. You mustn't.. The dream.." but she already turned around and disappeared deep in the tent's darkness.

**

* * *

Part of ****Sasuke's dream flashback**

_Amusement park, behind the fortune teller's purple tent. "Sasuke, go, hurry up, RUN!" Sakura, tied on the bar in center of the yard. Bloody, covered in bruises, and muscled man in front of her. He didn't notice him yet; he's ripping her clothes off now; Sasuke realizes he's going to rape her; he's trying to move, but he's tied too.. He can do nothing._

**End od flashback**_  
_

* * *

A tear slid down her cheek as she entered the tent alone. She couldn't bear to have him by her side; he was way to important, although he didn't realized it.. yet. They didn't know what his role was; she was sure of that. But the risk was too big; they mustn't know; they'd haunt him like they will haunt her. A soft voice snatched her out of her thoughts. "How can I help you, my dear?" Women pulled down her hood; her red hair reminding Sakura of her nightmares. Going nearer to the woman, she let her hair loose. Gasping in disbelief, the women asked:" Are you.. HER?!" Sakura simply nodded. She knew what will happen now. By revealing her pink hair, she send a signal to the world ordinary people didn't know. The woman screamed, and Sakura turned around.

* * *

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled in fear. "Hn". "But.. WHY? I told you not to come! You don't understand.." "I don't care," he interrupted her. "And you are the one that doesn't understand. I love you too, Sakura. I also love you so much that I can't let anything bad happen to you. Especially," he pointed at the back of the tent," I won't let them hurt you. Never." He gently stoked her cheek, wiping tears away. Suddenly noticing the movement he knew its going to be there, he pulled her behind his back. "I'll protect you, love." "Sasuke.. You can't," Sakura cried and threw herself in front of him. Four men slowly continued walking towards them. "Well well," the biggest one; obviously leader, said;" it looks like we got us another angel.

""Not just the angel," the red haired woman said. "We got ourselves two angels. At the top of that, mating angels." Evil smirk began to spread across men's faces.

* * *

"Angels? What the hell are those guys talking about?! It must be some kind of code; or something like that! Well of course Sakura is an angel; but an angel from heaven. She's an angel because she's so beautiful and perfect and.. She can't be a REAL angel, can she? Wait, they even said TWO angels. I'm not an angel. Those guys must be out of their mind. Now, I have to get Sakura out of this before something really bad happens!" Sasuke thought. He looked around, hoping he'll find Sakura confused, not knowing what's going on; but instead he saw her at the edge of tears, and heard her talking to the leader of the dark men and to the red haired woman. "You are wrong, Orochimaru-san, Karin-san. I am the only angel here. If.. if you let Sasuke go, I'll come with you willingly. Otherwise.. Well I suppose you know what will happen." Orochimaru raised one eyebrow, turning to Karin. "I believed that the angels know when there is another one of their kind near them. It appears that the boy is clear. You may leave," he said, now facing Sasuke. But he still stood there, blank expression on his face. "I'm not leaving Sakura here. Let her go" he demanded, and hugged her tighter. Orochimaru send him warning glare. "She's staying. We're going to own her in few hours. Back off, little boy."

* * *

"Sasuke, NO!" Sakura screamed as she felt the cold coming out of his body. They believed her before, but if they see him.. "Please Sasuke.. Just leave. There are things that you don't understand.. things that you mustn't know about.. I.. I want.. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY! I WANT YOU TO LIVE A NORMAL LIVE!" She just couldn't hold it back anymore. She fell into tears. Sasuke never saw her so vulnerable before. She was always so strong; she always smiled; she was always little sun floating beside him. She looked up; her eyes met his, and as he saw her emerald eyes turning to red, he remembered.

**

* * *

Flashback**

_"Sasuke, Sasuke, hurry up!" little pink-haired girl said. "Coming Sakura!" he answered, and ran after her. They were playing in the beautiful garden, full of flowers, and she was just showing him the little butterfly that was flying from flower to flower. But suddenly she stopped; red light covered her and she was gone. "Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!!!!" He called her. He looked for her. He cried because she wasn't there. He suddenly felt so cold; he could saw the roses around him froze. He leaped from the ground, finally discovering his wings. His mother saw him flying into the hole; she screamed after him:" Sasuke, don't! You mustn't go yet.." but he interrupted her, saying:" Sakura is gone. I'm going after her." She nodded, tears rolling down on her face; and then he remembered nothing. Everything went black._

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Sakura.. I remember now. You left that summer day, like a butterfly.. And I followed you. I'm sorry I didn't remember earlier." "Oh Sasuke.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.. I erased your memory; I didn't want you to get in trouble.." Sakura whispered between the sobs. The intimate moment was ruined by, who else, Orochimaru. "It seems you were right once again, Karin-chan. Which are their elements?" "I can't see it. It looks there have a pretty high rank; we may not be able to control them if they release their power," Karin answered, looking really afraid. "I'm not sure if we should fight them beca.." But she was interrupted, once again, by her lord. "HIGH rank? Could they be the ones others were talking about? "Obsessed look got into his eyes."Get them!" he screamed at his men, and they instantly started attacking. "SAKURA!" "SASUKE!" And then; there was only darkness

**

* * *

Next chapter:**

"Argh.." While opening her eyes, she realized her head hurt. "Where am I?" "You are in good hands little girl. We're having some fun with you before sending you to lab. Now.. Let's see what are you hiding under your shirt, cherry." She felt unknown hands opening the buttons of her blouse. Struggling, she realized she can't really move, since her hands were tied on the pole behind her back. "Stop.. Please stop.. " She was begging now. But the man only laughed evilly and proceeded to open her bra. "Sasuke, HELP ME!

**

* * *

So this is the first chapter guys. Hope you liked it. It'd make me REEEEAAALLY happy if you'd review my story; and if possible, give me some advice how to write in future.**

**Love, Lily 3**


End file.
